Defiance
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Tonks has hated life ever since Voldemort took over in 1981. Raised by her Aunt Bellatrix, Tonks is next in line to join the ranks of the deatheaters. But werewolf Remus Lupin is about to change that, and help her defy her family for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks lay in bed, wishing life was different. Wishing it had not changed as it had before she turned eight. She wished her parents had not disappeared, that Voldemort had not taken over the ministry and crushed the order of the phoenix, and that her crazed aunt Bellatrix had not taken her in.

Turning her head, she recoiled from the body lying beside her. Another of her aunt's horrid suitors. Anthony Nott was an evil, gruesome pig, and had been ever since school. How her aunt thought anything could happen between them bewildered Tonks, no matter how enthusiastic Nott had been. However, she had made it quite clear that nothing was going to happen, and nothing he did would change that. Sighing, she slid her legs out from under the blankets, sitting on the edge of her bed. Standing, she quickly dressed, glancing at the clock. It was nearly dawn, when the hunts went out…

When Voldemort had taken over, he had declared that all werewolves, vampires and the like were to be hunted out, driven to extinction. As her Aunt and uncle were among the most loyal, their estate was used as a holding ground, where the hunting parties departed at dawn, and returned with their captives to be put in the dungeons. Tonks despised the actual hunting, but she lived to leave the walls, and so often accompanied them on the ride. Her aunt had forbidden her to hunt, so she yearned to leave with them even more. Defying her aunt was sometimes the only way she gained any freedom, however slight. Pulling on her long, leather jacket, she opened the window, and climbed down the stones, jumping when she was close enough to the ground. Smiling to herself, she ran to the gate, where the others were waiting. Sirius stood by her horse, Hazel grinning.

"You made it out alive, then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nott was very persistent that I stay all night, but I got it through early that I wasn't interested."

Sirius chuckled, handing her the reins. When the order had been over thrown, many of its members had been forced to be servants, when bans were put in place restricting apparition and travel out of Britain. Most of them had been brought to the Lestrange estate, as it was the main holding area, and was where many of the higher members of society stayed, including, sometimes, Voldemort himself. Sirius and the others lived in the servant block, but he was one of her best friends. The servants had been allowed to keep their wands, with the knowledge that they would be tortured if they misused them. Sirius had talked about it many times, but Tonks was often the one who made him see sense. It went both ways, quite a lot.

"You be careful out there," Sirius cautioned as she jumped into the saddle. "They're getting smarter. Sooner or later they're going to kill someone."

Tonks nodded, her jacket blowing out behind her as she turned her horse out the gate. "I'll watch out. See you later, then." She dug her heels in, galloping out with the other hunters.

"Your aunt ordered you to stay behind." Yaxley called, bringing his horse in next to hers.

"That's too bad, isn't it?" Tonks replied, smirking at him. He shrugged

"Do what you will. But I wont' be taking her wrath for you."

"Good. I don't need you to." She urged Hazel forward, as the hunting party headed for the large forest on the borders of the property.

"Alright, everybody spread out!" Yaxley called, and they stationed themselves in a stretched line across the edge of the trees. "Meet back at mid day at the gates! Hyah!" Yaxley spurred his horse into the trees, and Tonks watched the others do the same. Sighing, she nudged Hazel forward, shivering as they passed into the dark undergrowth.

The forest soon brightened, and the birds began to sing. Tonks hummed quietly to herself as she rode along, not looking for anything in particular. A brown jacket hung over a branch caught her attention, and she reined Hazel in. she really had been hoping she wouldn't find anyone…

There was a yell from her side, and Hazel started, rearing back on her hind legs in fright. Tonks was knocked off her horse, and rolled down into a ditch, cringing as she landed on a large rock. She was hauled to her feet, hands grasped tightly around her waist and neck.

"Gotcha!" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Argh!" Tonks wacked her elbow back, feeling it make contact. The arm around her waist loosened, and the man groaned. Whipping around she sent a well aimed kick with her knee, and the man doubled over before her. Breathing heavily, her heart hammering in her chest, she straightened up, pulling her wand out of her jacket. Another man advanced from the cover of the trees. He raised his wand, sending poorly aimed stunners in her direction. She ducked, sending her own back

"Stop!" A man ran out, grabbing her attackers arm. The man turned, outraged. "Go. The new comer muttered. Leave her."

"She'll go tell all her friends if I don't-"

"You were going to kill her?" the newcomer looked at his friend in disgust. "Go, now. I'll deal with it."

Scowling, the man ran back through the trees.

"Sorry about that." The new comer said pleasantly, walking towards her. "They panic when they get pushed in a tight corner."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, gripping her wand tightly. "And you don't?"

"Someone has to keep a cool head." He shrugged, stopping in front of her.

"You don't seem like all the others." She said slowly.

He looked away. "That's because I'm not. This is ll they've ever known…I had friends who knew… I had a life…before he took over." He looked up and sighed. "What can you do, though? Nothing to do but run and hide, now…"

Tonks stared at the man. He seemed older than the others. He was dressed in brown trousers and a cardigan, and had graying brown hair blowing lightly around his chin. Three long scars ran across his face.

"I'm not going to turn you in, if that's what you're worried about." Tonks said eventually. "I just come along to get out."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it." He smiled.

"Dora! " She heard Yaxley calling through the trees. "Dora?"

"Crap. He must have found your horse…"

Tonks turned in the direction Yaxley was calling from. She lowered her voice. "Go to the cliffs on the other side of the forest. There's a cave about half way up, with a hidden entrance. You should be able to find it if you know what you're looking for." The man stood, dumbstruck. Yaxley called out again, closer this time.

"Go!" she urged.

He took her face in his hands. "Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead then turned, and ran off into the trees.

Tonks stood still, watching him go. "Dora! There you are! I found Hazel back there, what…"

"She saw a fox, and she freaked. Im fine, just a few bruises."

"Good." He handed her the reins. "Lets get back then."

They rode in silence through the trees and back to the manor house to meet the others. a few of the other hunters joined them on the way, leading lines of drab men and women shackled together in chains. Tonks shuddered.

As they drew closed to the gate, Tonks heart sunk. Her aunt was standing there, her black hair and cloak flying in the breeze, her face murderous. Tonks pulled Hazel in as they entered. Sirius quickly ran up as she dismounted, taking Hazel off her.

"Good luck." He muttered, glancing at Bellatrix. She was livid as Tonks dragged her feet towards her.

"In." she pointed to the open door of the house. "Now." Tonks quickened her step and almost ran inside. Bellatrix closed the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, Tonks turned to face her.

Bellatrix slapped her.

"You directly disobeyed me! I told you to stay inside these walls, where it is safest! And yet you defy me! I hope you enjoyed your little morning ride-"

"I was hunting!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Really? And yet you bring nothing back! Again! You risk too much! You know the dark lord wishes you to become a loyal follower, and yet when you put yourself in danger like this, you lower your chances! You do not want to fall out of favor with him, Nymphadora! You must be careful!"

"I was! I returned safely, did I not?" Tonks shot back.

Bellatrix pursed her lips. "Speaking of Nott… he was most unimpressed to wake up and find you gone."

"I was most unimpressed to find him in my room. He'll survive. But I'm not marrying him."

Bellatrix sighed. "Nymphadora, you are well though of in The Dark lords circle. But it will not always remain so, especially if you do not wed a pure blood!"

"I'm 19! I shouldn't even be thinking about marriage yet!"

Her aunt shook her head, her hand resting on the door. "You need to learn what is expected of you. And you need to learn not to defy my orders. I shall not be so kind next time."

Tonks was left alone, scowling. She pulled her long jacket closer. "I'll do whatever the hell I want to." She muttered darkly. Leaving the room, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen, he mind made up. She grabbed the leftovers from the chicken they'd had the night before, along with some bread, and a bottle of butter beer. Wrapping them all up, she put them in her rucksack, with a spare jersey folded neatly on top. Then she headed over to the stables.

"Sirius, wait!" she caught him just as he was unsaddling Hazel.

"What?"

"Can you put it back on? I'm going out again?"

Sirius placed the saddle back on the horse. "She letting you do this?"

Tonks shrugged. "No, but there's some stupid meeting this afternoon, and id really rather not be there. Chances are there'll be a heap of mangy Slytherins for her to introduce me to, and ill spend the whole night surrounded by hormonal gits with nothing better to do than try and get me drunk. So I think I'll just leave."

"Fair enough." Sirius grinned, as she jumped back on the horse. Smiling, she trotted out of the stable, stopping only to open the gates.

Once she was out of sight of the manor house, she broke into a canter, flying along to the secret path she had found, years ago. Tying Hazel at the bottom, she ran up the rocky cliff path, tripping as she went. Finally, she saw the jagged, worn rock she was looking for. She squeezed in behind it, tripping over the hem of her jacket as she fell into the cave.

There was a wand pointed at her head. She glanced up.

"Oh, sorry!" The man helped her to her feet. "I didn't think youd come visit."

Tonks shrugged. "I thought you might be hungry." She pulled out the wrapped parcel. Grinning, he took it, tearing the loaf of bread into pieces.

"Thanks a lot." He said between mouthfuls. "You have no idea the kind of crap ive been eating…"

Tonks grinned. "I'm sure I can imagine." They sat in silence for a while as he ate, and she twisted her fingers round a lock of dark violet hair. "What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

He looked up. "Oh. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. And yourself?"

"Tonks. Well, Nymphadora Tonks, but no one calls me Nymphadora, 'cept my aunt and uncle when they're mad. Which is quite often…" She mused.

Remus grinned. "You live down at the Lestrange place, then?"

"Yea." She sighed. "Mad old Bellatrix is my aunt."

Remus let out a low whistle. "You're in pretty deep, then."

Tonks scowled. "It's not like I chose to be. Its not my fault my parents disappeared, is it? I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that- I just meant… well, you know-"

"Yea. Don't worry about it." She leaned back against the wall, looking around the familiar cave, where she'd often come when she was angry, or upset. "I'm not like them, you know. I don't want to be, either."

"I can see that." Remus said quietly. "Not many people would let a werewolf off scott free."

Tonks shrugged. "Its not like you asked for it. Its not fair to hunt you for something you didn't do on purpose."

Remus smiled shyly. "You don't know how much that means, to hear someone say that nowdays."

Tonks blushed, looking away. The light filtering through the small crack was getting dimmer.

She sighed. "I should probably go." She stood, brushing dust off her jeans. Remus stood.

"Well, thanks for coming. And for the food."

"No problem. You'll probably be safe to stay here for a while, they never check up here. Ill come see you as soon as I can get out again."

"Id like that." Swiftly, as she was about to leave, Remus grabbed her hand, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I really can't thank you enough."

She blushed again. "ahh… well, bye." She squeezed back out, and ran down the steep path, smiling to herself. She couldn't think straight, as she rode back in the growing darkness. He had kissed her. And she had liked it. But had it actually meant anything? She was determined to find out.

As she came into view of the house, she saw a single torch waiting for her at the gate. Crap. She was in for it this time.

**A/N: this is more of an introductory chapter, but please, tell me what you think! This idea just popped into my head while watching Underworld 3. Its probably going to get a bit more heated from now on, but im thinking it'll only be around 5 chapters, something like that. Please review!!! and ive made a banner for this story, you can see it here: .**


	2. Chapter 2

_The stone doors clanged shut behind her._

_Tonks sat on her bed, as her aunt stood, fuming, behind her._

"_You missed a very important dinner." She spat._

"_It can't have been that important or you would've sent someone after me." Tonks replied stonily._

"_You dare defy me, again? I told you that you had to attend! He was there, Nymphadora! He wanted to see you! Do you know what I had to do to ensure he will come see you another day? You will be here next time, and you will do as I say, if you want to spend as much time with your precious Sirius." Bellatrix raged at her._

_Tonks narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you implying?"_

_Bellatrix grinned evilly. "Nothing, of course. Only that if you want Sirius to remain as able as he is now-"_

_Tonks paled. "You wouldn't."_

"_Wouldn't I?" Bellatrix turned to leave. "I am sure you do not want to find out. So I would advise you to do as I say."_

_Tonks scowled, putting her head in her hands. She had been trapped in a corner, and she knew it. Bellatrix knew how much she enjoyed being with Sirius. The ease with which her aunt had threatened to torture her own cousin disturbed Tonks. She glanced up, looking out the window at the dark, moonlit sky. _

_Sighing, she stood, thinking. She had promised Remus she would come see him again. She wanted to see him again. And now it seemed the only way she would be able to see him was at night. She shivered, despite the crackling fire. The forest at night was dangerous, there was no denying it. But she didn't want to find out if Bellatrix would carry out her threat._

_She pulled her jacket off, and climbed into bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about what had happened that afternoon. He had probably just been saying thank you… hadn't he? She didn't know why, but she wanted it to mean more. She liked Remus. He was kind, and he understood her, unlike all the prats her aunt set up for her. He was also handsome, in his own, more mature, way. It was a nice change to all the greasy, pock marked boys as well. She wondered how old he was. She wondered if it mattered. It didn't to her. She rolled onto her side, pulling the blankets closer. Her eyes were growing heavy… she fell asleep, into worried dreams, where her aunt, uncle, Remus and Sirius weaved in and out, as she ran through a dark, tangled undergrowth._

_She woke up panting._

_Taking a deep breath she sat up, leaning against the intricate wooden head rest. The sun was just rising over the hills, bathing her room in a soft red light. Sighing shakily, Tonks got up and showered, still yawning when she dressed. Running down the stairs humming to her self, she pulled on her jacket, doing up the five buttons as a cold blast of wind hit her face when she stepped out side. She ran to the stables, the bottom half of the jacket billowing out behind her with her long tangled wet hair. She eagerly stepped inside where it was warm, looking for Sirius._

"_You didn't go out this morning?"_

_Tonks shook her head, jumping over the gate to Hazel's stall. "Bella's got it in for me. I thought I should give her some time to cool down before I do something rash again,"_

"_Good idea." Sirius grinned, throwing her a brush. She helped him brush down Hazel as the horse ate._

"_Sirius, is it true what they say?" She asked suddenly. "Are all werewolves really as bad as all that?"_

_Sirius looked up, surprised. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged, keeping her eyes on what her hands were doing. "Of course they're not all bad. At least, they weren't. Before all this hunting came in… most of them were just outcasts, living on the fringes of society. We should have treated them better." Sirius looked away. "Its stupid, you know, but… I used to be best friends with one. And there was nothing wrong with him, apart from the obvious. But then he suddenly was a disease, and people wouldn't even want to brush past him on the street .I still worry about him sometimes… even though he's probably dead and gone my now." Sirius sighed. Tonks had never seen him so depressed before._

"_I'm sorry." She muttered. "I shouldn't have brought it up…"_

"_It's ok." Sirius gave her a weak smile. "I just wish I could see him again, you know? Be nice to know he's still fighting…"_

_Tonks nodded, smiling._

"_He was quite the trouble maker, back at Hogwarts. Remus and James used to help me come up with the best pranks…"_

_Tonks grinned. she'd heard all the Marauder stories before…_

"_Hang on- Remus?"_

"_Yea. Remus Lupin, that's his name. I really miss him…" Sirius looked down wistfully. Tonks bit her lip. It had to be the same one, didn't it? It wasn't like it was a very common name…_

"_I have to go." She said, dropping the brush, and jumping back over the gate._

"_Oh, ok… I'll see you later, then?"_

"_Yea… bye!"_

_This was too weird. And yet, how many Remus Lupin's were there likely to be in the world? And how many of them would be werewolves? She wound a strand of hair, today a bluish black, around her finger, chewing on the ends as she wandered through the servant corridors, making her solitary way back to her room._

_Her Uncle was waiting for her._

"_Bella wants you to know he's coming tomorrow night. And you will be there." He threw a large box at her, which she just managed to catch. "You're to wear that." He smirked as he passed her into the hall. "Enjoy your last night of freedom."_

_Tonks stood in the middle of the room, frozen with the box in her hands. What had he meant, last night of freedom? Quickly, she opened the box, revealing a long black dress and corset. She wrinkled her nose. No way she was wearing that… throwing it on her bed, she ran after her uncle, finding him, as usual, in his study. Feet up on his desk, he was smoking a muggle cigarette, reading a small book in his lap._

"_Uncle?"_

_He looked up as she entered. "What? Do you like the dress?" he flipped his book shut, taking his feet off the desk, and motioned to the chair on her side. She sat down._

"_It's fine. I'll have to adjust it a bit though, this isn't the 1800's."_

_He snorted, blowing out a thick plume of grey smoke. "But that's not what you're here about, is it?"_

_Tonks shook her head. "It's just… what did you mean, Last night of freedom? What's happening at this party?"_

_Her uncle shrugged. "You know he wants you to join his death eaters. He would have done it last night if you were here."_

_She missed a breath, grabbing her left arm. "But… I…I'm 19! I'm no use for anything...I'm not ready!"_

"_The Dark Lord disagrees with you, I'm afraid."_

"_But Uncle…" She lowered her voice, "I don't want to!"_

"_It's not my choice," he said softly._

"_Cant you say something? Anything?" Tonks whispered desperately. He shook his head._

"_This is out of my hands, Nymphadora. I'm sorry."_

_Leaning back in her chair, Tonks took a shaky breath, looking up at the ceiling. "What if I don't go?"_

"_Then your aunt will flay Sirius alive. Easier then killing you, and it hurts you more. She's smart, you know it."_

_Sighing, Tonks nodded. "Guess… I better go get ready then. Bye."_

_Leaving, she quickly ran back to her room. Throwing the dress box onto the floor, she screamed at the ceiling. "This isn't fair!" She yelled. She didn't cry. She was too old for crying. No, she would find a better way to annoy her aunt. Eyeing the dress, she picked up the pair of scissors on her desk. _

_She was finished by the time it was growing dark. Quietly, she snuck out of the house, grabbing more bread from the kitchen on her way. She didn't bother with Hazel's saddle- it would take longer, and make more noise than she wanted to. She silently led the horse outside the grounds, climbing on when they had been walking for a while. She went a lot faster after that, and had soon reached the bottom of the path. Putting a shield and invisibility charm around hazel, she began climbing the rocky path again. The silence scared her, and every step seemed so much louder than usual. Finally, she was at the top._

"_Remus?"She whispered, sliding into the cave._

"_Hmm? Who's that?"_

"_It's me. Tonks."_

"_You're back soon. I didn't think you'd be coming every day." There was a crackle and bright flames burst into life in his hand, illuminating his alert face. Swiftly, he put the flames in a large jar, motioning for her to come closer. She did so gladly- it was still cold out side._

"_Yeah, I know. It's just… I might not be out for a while, see. There's this… dinner tomorrow night, and he's coming." She scowled._

"_Guessing you can't skip it then?" Remus said heavily. She shook her head._

"_I would, if all she was going to do was hurt me. But she… threatened to hurt… a friend of mine." She was unsure about saying Sirius' name in front of him- she didn't know how he would react to that._

"_Does your friend know she's threatening them?" he asked._

"_No. I don't want to tell him either… he might do something… brash." _

_Remus grinned. "That happens a lot when threatened, I hear."_

"_Does with him, anyway." Looking at Remus she sighed. "You might as well know, its Sirius she's going to kill if I step out of line. Sirius Black."_

_His jaw dropped. "Sirius is alive?!" she nodded. "But that's fantastic!" he started pacing, glancing at her each time he turned. "But… he gets killed if you get caught out here." She nodded again. "Then why are you out here?"_

"_I…I had to ask you something. And as long as I'm back before dawn, no one will notice I'm gone." She replied meekly._

_Remus frowned. "You want to ask me something?"_

"_Yeah." She said nervously. She had to know why he'd done it. Had it meant anything at all?_

"_Well?"He eyed her apprehensively, _

"_It's just… you… well. You kissed me."_

"_Oh. Yes, I did." He said slowly._

"_And I was wondering… why… I mean, if it meant anything…" She trailed off, noticing he was staring intently at his shoes, hands deep in pockets, blushing._

"_I…I don't know." He admitted. "I mean, you're beautiful…" she gave a small, embarrassed smile. "And you're the first kind person I've met since this whole thing started."_

"_Oh."_

"_I don't know if it was just because of that, or if…" he trailed off, looking at her reddening face. _

_Silently, he stepped forward, narrowing the gap between them. It was only then Tonks realised she had stopped breathing. Her stomach was twisted, her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating like crazy…_

"_What if I…" he left the sentence hanging, and instead cupped her face in his hands. They were warm, and rough, not at all what she had expected from a werewolf. Slowly he leaned in, his breath warming her face. His lips lightly brushed hers. _

_He pulled backwards suddenly, frowning. She realised she'd been frozen the whole time. Letting out a long breath, she smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders, and meeting his lips with hers again. Curiously, she pressed harder, smiling as he responded, moving his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hands tangled in her hair, as they backed against the stone wall. He began trailing kisses down her neck, and she couldn't help letting out a small moan of delight as his mouth reached her collar bone. Her fingers had already slipped to the buttons of his shirt, and his mimicked, pulling her t-shirt over her head._

"_Are you sure?" he asked, pulling backwards, panting slightly. His eyes ran over her body, and she could see the effort it took him to not take her right away. She smiled at that._

"_I've never been surer about anything in my life." She answered, one hand moving to his belt buckle, the other pulling his mouth back to hers._

_And that was it. Easy. The ultimate act of defiance. She didn't know what the butterflies in her stomach meant, as he gently lowered her to the cave floor. She didn't know how she felt about this man. But she felt something for him, and he felt something for her too. And that was enough._

_At school, she'd gotten into trouble when her aunt had found her in bed with Charlie Weasley. Even at school, she'd been intent on breaking the rules. She had loved Charlie, and it had hurt when she said goodbye for the last time. But Remus… she was almost sure she felt something more for him. Something intense, something… different. But something that made her feel that what they were doing was right. And she was pretty sure he felt that way too._

_It was early when she left, finally. She knew she shouldn't have stayed that long, but it was a night she wasn't likely to forget any time soon._

_He walked her down the path, talking lightly to her. He seemed comfortable in the darkness and the silence- she guessed his hearing and sight was better than hers. When they reached the place she had left Hazel, and Tonks had removed the charms from the horse, Remus pulled her close again. Smiling softly, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek, kissing her firmly. She responded, loving the feeling as his mouth smiled against hers, and standing on tip toes for a better grip as her hands wound round his neck._

_A loud snap made them break apart quickly. Remus casually stepped between Tonks and the direction the noise was coming from._

"_Who is it?" he said coolly, drawing his wand, keeping his other hand wrapped around her wrist, warning her to keep back._

_The man who had attacked her the day before stepped into the wand light._

"_What are you doing with her?" he demanded. _

_Remus shrugged. "walking." He answered simply._

"_Don't give me that," The other werewolf scoffed. "What have the two of you been up to? Not planning on betraying us all to this pretty thing, are you, Lupin?"_

"_We've been doing a great number of things, none of which, I can assure you, were to do with the whereabouts of any werewolf." Remus said firmly. After a second the other werewolf nodded._

"_She on our side then? No one lets us go, then comes back round to say hi."_

"_Guess I am." Tonks replied lightly._

"_Good." The other werewolf considered her for a moment, then stepped forward, arm outstretched. "In that case, I'm Jonathan."_

_She smiled, shaking with her free hand. "Tonks. Nice to meet you." _

_Jonathan gave a quick grin. "I'll wait for you up there, then?"_

_Remus nodded, and Jonathan ran off up the rocky path._

"_He knows about the cave?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded._

"_I guess you could say he's my second. I mean, we don't really have proper packs any more, but there are a few who listen to me. They've sort of put me in charge." He frowned. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not."_

_She smiled. "Definitely a good thing, I'd say."_

_He smiled in return, kissing her lightly again. "You'll come back as soon as you can?" he murmured in her ear. She nodded._

"_As soon as I can."_

"_I'll miss you."_

"_Same here." She rested her head on his chest, yawning lightly. _

_He chucked. "It's been a long night. You better get back to bed." Kissing her again, he helped her onto her horse._

"_Bye!" she called, turning to wave as she rode off. He waved back, smiling sadly, before turning back up the path._

_Tonks had just put Hazel back in her stall when the morning patrol came in to saddle their horses. Yaxley raised an eyebrow when he saw her._

"_Didn't think you'd be coming."_

"_I'm not." She replied. "I just came down to see Hazel. Couldn't sleep last night." Shrugging, Yaxley turned, and her large yawn went unnoticed. Giving Hazel a quick pat, and filling her feed tray with oats, she left, collapsing on her bed when she reached her room. She really hoped her aunt never found out about last night. Then she'd be in big trouble._

_But she really couldn't think of any way she would've rather spent her last night of freedom._


End file.
